


Incredibly Specific Dysphoria Porn To Cope

by tinymacaroni



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cunnilingus, Gender Dysphoria, Hand Jobs, I Am Projecting So Hard Tonight, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans!Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacaroni/pseuds/tinymacaroni
Summary: transmasc!jaskier gets a strap. it's what he deserves!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Incredibly Specific Dysphoria Porn To Cope

**Author's Note:**

> it's my gender dysphoria and i choose the coping mechanism! the coping mechanism in this case is porn and a massive amount of projection. seriously this is very specific to my experiences but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also as a heads up i do use the term clit to refer to transmasc jaskier's genitals and i know different people have different feelings abt various genital labels so like... just know that that is a thing

Jaskier groaned, threading his fingers through the silver hair between his thighs, black borrowed sleeves draping down his arms, clutching at Geralt as the witcher ate him out. Geralt looked up at him as he sucked softly at his clit, tongue swirling over the tip of it, his eyes dark with lust. Jaskier's hips bucked up against Geralt's tongue, and he kicked his heels against the witcher's broad back as he came, tugging desperately at Geralt's hair as his tongue never stopped its teasing, drawing it out until it was too much and Jaskier had to push him away.

The bard fell back onto the bed, panting, a slight sheen of sweat gracing his temples. Geralt rose from the floor to join him, pulling him up until his legs no longer dangled over the edge of the bed. He laid down and Jaskier immediately rolled over to pillow his head on Geralt's chest, breath hitching as the movement brushed his thighs against his too-sensitive clit. He curled up against the witcher's side, idly tracing circles over his bare skin with lute-calloused fingertips, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. He glanced up at Geralt as his hand drifted lower, though from this angle he couldn't see much more than his own bangs and a sliver of stubbled jaw.

"Can I...?" He tugged lightly at the laces of Geralt's trousers and heard him draw in a sharp breath, making a soft rumbling noise in his throat that Jaskier knew plenty well by now meant something between 'yes' and 'please.' He undid the laces, pushing the trousers and his braies down just far enough to free his cock, wrapping his hand firmly around it and stroking slowly, just the way Geralt liked. The witcher groaned, one hand tightening on Jaskier's waist, the other scrabbling at the sheets when Jaskier moved his hand lower, pressing just behind his balls in that spot that always drove him wild. He thrashed as Jaskier circled a fingertip over his hole, not pressing in, just teasing until he heard Geralt bite back a whimper. Taking mercy on the man, he wrapped his fingers tight around his cock again, pumping his hand a little faster this time until Geralt spilled over his fist and his own stomach. Jaskier wiped his hand on the sheet somewhere behind his back, checking his sleeve for stray spend (luckily absent) before using a corner of the blanket to clean most of the mess off Geralt. He felt a little guilty - maybe he'd wash the bedding himself before they left the inn tomorrow, but right now the last thing he wanted to do was get up.

They lay in soft silence together for a while, Geralt's heart thudding under Jaskier's ear as his body came down from the high of orgasm. Jaskier resumed his absent-minded tracing, huffing a small laugh when his fingers dragged on the sticky skin and hair lower down on his stomach. Geralt, in a rare turn of events, broke the silence first.

"You're... sad."

Jaskier stiffened, his hand stilling on Geralt's chest. "What makes you say that?" His voice still went so high when he was nervous; he hated it.

"I can smell it. Did I do something wrong?"

"No! No, not at all." Jaskier propped himself up on one arm, placing a light kiss on the tip of Geralt's nose, then another at the corner of his lips. "You did nothing wrong, love. It's just..." He trailed off, sighing a little. Geralt knew he wasn't born male, obviously, they'd talked about it before they had sex - he'd made that mistake in the past, and it never went well. Geralt even helped administer the medications he stocked up on in Novigrad every couple of months. But talking about his dysphoria always felt so... Heavy. He didn't want Geralt to worry about him, particularly when there was nothing to be done.

"Jask?"

"Sorry, sorry. Got lost in my thoughts again. It's just, and please don't take this the wrong way, sometimes when we have sex I get... jealous? Of this," he clarified, patting Geralt's softened cock and getting half a laugh for his efforts before Geralt's eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

"You know we don't have to do anything, that's not... that's not why I'm with you, Jaskier. You know that."

"No, see, this is what I meant by taking it the wrong way. I love having sex with you! Just sometimes it's gonna make me sad, too, but that's okay."

"I don't want you to be sad, though."

This got a sharp, hollow laugh from Jaskier even as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He hated crying.

"It's not like sex is the only thing that gets to me. I'm going to feel like shit sometimes no matter what, I'd rather be sad and have sex than be sad and celibate."

"Makes sense, I guess." Geralt rubbed his back comfortingly, saying nothing about the tears that were now wetting his chest. "Want to go to sleep? Or do you want to talk more?"

An invitation from Geralt to talk more felt like the sort of thing he should take advantage of, but exhaustion was settling heavy on Jaskier's shoulders. "Mm... sleep," he murmured, already curling up tighter against Geralt's side. Geralt pulled the blanket so the clean part, at least, covered them, and ran his fingers through Jaskier's hair until sleep took him, his hand stilling in soft brown locks. In the morning, there would be a lot to do, but for now, they could relax.

\---

About a week later, Geralt returned from a hunt with an oddly shaped package in his hands and the slightest pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Geralt? Are you alright?" Jaskier's eyebrows knit together with concern; getting Geralt to blush was a challenge even with his bawdiest songs and raunchiest jokes - different monster venoms and poisonous plants flickered through his mind as he tried to think of what might have happened on the hunt.

"I'm fine." If anything, Geralt seemed to be blushing just a touch darker.

"Are you sure? You haven't been, I dunno, poisoned or ensorcelled or something?"

Geralt rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh, and some of the tension seemed to leave his shoulders. "No, no, nothing like that." He paused before thrusting the package forward for Jaskier to take. "I... Had some spare coin, and thought of something that might... Help? We don't have to use it."

Jaskier eyed him warily as he undid the twine holding the paper around the mysterious object. "We?"

"You'll see."

The crease between his brows didn't leave Jaskier's face until he'd unwrapped... whatever it was. It looked like some leather straps, attached to... Oh. Oh. 

"Geralt? Is this what I think it is?"

The blush was back, and Geralt briefly took a moment to silently curse Vesemir - witchers can't blush, his ass.

"A cock? Yes."

"A strap-on cock." Jaskier picked up the thing itself, running his hands over its smooth surface. Made of glass, it had a hefty weight to it as he held it in his hand. It had a slight curve, and near the tip there was a ridge representing the head. It wasn't terribly realistic, but that was alright by him. He looked up at Geralt, who was still nervous it had been a bad idea, and grinned.

"Shall we test it out?"

\---

After a bit of fumbling with the straps and making sure everything was in place, Geralt was completely bare, and Jaskier stood in naught but his shiny new cock and the leather holding it in place, stark lines of contrast against his pale skin.

"How do I look?"

"Good." Geralt pulled him forward, tugging him into a kiss, spreading his legs where he sat at the edge of the bed so Jaskier could stand between his knees.

"Just 'good'? That's underwhelming."

"You look like I want you to fuck me."

"Oh, now, that's a bit more like it." Jaskier kissed him again, pushing him back onto the bed with strength that always took Geralt by surprise. "I have wanted to fuck you since I first laid eyes on you back in Posada. It's truly thrilling to finally have the equipment to do it properly, I must say."

"I've always enjoyed your fingers and your tongue, you know."

"Yes, but it's not the same." Jaskier reached down to rummage in his pack for a vial of oil - he'd have to get more soon, he expected something as thick as a cock would probably require a bit more lubrication than the two, maybe three fingers he usually used.

He slicked up one finger, teasing it in soft circles around the tight pucker of Geralt's ass, pressing against it but never quite pushing into him. Geralt spread his legs a little wider, eager to get on with it, but Jaskier wanted to take his time. He wanted to savor this.

He kissed down Geralt's throat, nipping and biting, sucking soft bruises as he slowly pressed his finger in, fucking him shallowly with the single digit until Geralt was whining for more. The witcher sucked in a sharp breath as Jaskier teased a second finger and added it inside, going a little deeper now. Geralt groaned as Jaskier added more oil and a third finger, moving his hips impatiently.

"Almost there, love, almost there." He spread his fingers, stretching him a little further and drawing another deep groan from the witcher's throat.

When he finally felt like Geralt was ready, he pulled his fingers out and slicked his glass cock with oil, pushing his hips forward and pressing the thick head into Geralt. The glass was colder than a flesh-and-blood cock, and it had been longer than Geralt cared to admit since he'd had anything quite this thick inside him. The glass was unyielding as he bore down around it, and his head swam a little with the sensations. Jaskier bracketed his hands on either side of the witcher's ribcage, giving himself a little more leverage to thrust properly, and it took him a while to find a good rhythm - it wasn't exactly a motion he had much experience with.

Geralt didn't seem to care about the awkward pace, and Jaskier found himself getting lost in the taut cords of muscle and the minute movements below him. Geralt arched his back with a shout as Jaskier brushed over his prostate, and he did his best to keep hitting that same spot. He seemed to be doing an alright job of it, if Geralt's reactions were anything to go by.  
  
Jaskier reached a hand down to wrap around Geralt's cock, smiling as the witcher's jaw went slack with pleasure. He stroked in time with his thrusts, and it only took a few more of those thrusts before Geralt came, painting his own chest and stomach with thick white streaks. He slumped back onto the bed, panting, as Jaskier let himself fall to the side, glass cock slipping out of Geralt, who whined softly at the loss.

"Looks like you certainly enjoyed yourself," Jaskier said with a grin, using his thumb to wipe away a stray drop of come that had made it all the way to his chin.

"Hm." Geralt raised his eyebrows in agreement, stretching out in lazy contentment and opening one golden eye. "You?"

"It was... good."

"You don't sound sure about that." Geralt frowned a little. "You didn't like it."

"I didn't say that. It was nice, really." Jaskier ran his hands through Geralt's hair, scritching at his scalp. "It was enjoyable. I liked getting to see your responses, and knowing I was the one who caused them. It was certainly hot."

"But?"

"It's just... Odd, being inside you but not being able to feel you, or feel anything really except it nudging against me." Jaskier shrugged a little. "It really was nice, though."

"Mm." Geralt still sounded put out, and Jaskier rolled onto his side, kissing his stubbled cheek.

"It was a lovely present, dear. Really." He took one of Geralt's hands, dragging it between his legs to let Geralt feel how wet he was, and shivered a little as a sword-calloused fingertip teased over his clit.

"Can I?" Jaskier nodded, spreading his own legs to give his hand easier access. Geralt took his clit between two fingers, stroking the short length in little jerks that made Jaskier whine and writhe on the bed. In almost no time at all, Geralt felt the telltale pulsing beneath his fingertips as Jaskier came with a shouted curse. The bard shivered as he watched Geralt lick his own taste off his fingers, letting his eyes flutter close as he came down from his orgasm.

"Mmf... You're good at that."

"Or you're just too sensitive since you started those injections."

"It can be two things," he pouted.

Geralt barked out a proper laugh at that, pointed canines catching the flickering candlelight and causing Jaskier's heart to skip a beat.

"Besides, it was almost impossible for anyone to get me to come before I started them - even without the other changes, I'd rather come too easily than hardly get to come at all."

"Fair enough." A ghost of a smile lingered on Geralt's face, and Jaskier felt a bloom of warmth in his chest. "I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted," he said after a moment.

"Hm?"

"Your present. I'm sorry it wasn't really that helpful."

"No need to be sorry. It was sweet and thoughtful, and very much enjoyable - just because you didn't manage to completely cure me of dysphoria doesn't mean it wasn't a lovely present."

"Mm."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just... Wish there was more I could do."

"And I wish I could go back in time and keep you from having to undergo all those mutations. We both have our issues, and no one else can fix them, but we can be here for each other when it gets bad. That's something, yeah?"

"Hm." Geralt smiled faintly again, rubbing Jaskier's back with his broad hand. "Pretty words, but true enough I guess."

"Not all my 'pretty words' are-"

"Lies?"

"Embellishments." Jaskier poked him in the side, avoiding a still-healing bruise from a rib he'd broken earlier that week.

"If you say so."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?"

"I don't even know what that means."

"It means you're a pest."

"Mhm."

"You're a pest and you're terrible."

"So you've said." Geralt pulled Jaskier tighter against his side. "'S time to sleep."

"Not gonna clean up first?" Jaskier tapped his skin, beside one of the larger streaks of come.

"In the morning," the witcher grunted, eyes already closed.

"You're disgusting."

"Mm."

"But you're right, of course. Time for bed." Jaskier snuggled up with his head on Geralt's bicep, letting his eyes drift shut as well. "Sleep well, dear."

"Mm."

"I love you too, you big oaf."

**Author's Note:**

> yes i do have a lot of headcanons abt transmasc jaskier and yes i am more than willing to discuss them at length. in this he takes T and has had top surgery bc frankly the medicine in the witcher universe is anachronistically advanced anyway (at least in the wild hunt), so like.... Let Him Transition


End file.
